


In the Dark

by Syksy



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy
Summary: Doc hates Billy. In a certain light, it doesn't look that different to loving him.
Relationships: William H. Bonney/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilly_the_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/gifts).



Doc liked strange and unusual things. He had known that about himself as long as he could remember. Others might be frightened, or appalled, but he always felt an instant pull towards the unknown. He saw the beauty in it, the poetry. Billy was certainly unusual, but that did not mean that Doc liked him.

He hated Billy. He hated the way the bastard could be both so single-mindedly focused on something and make a big joke out of absolutely anything. How he could lead them all to destruction and still make them smile. As if they were puppets in a show that he was orchestrating, or actors who had never been given the script and so didn’t have the foggiest idea whether the play they were in was a tragedy or a comedy.

He hated Billy. So why the hell was he lying next to the man now, on this rickety bed, under a blanket that smelled not so faintly of mould? It wasn’t like there hadn’t been other options, other places he could have ended up. Maybe he still could, even. 

Doc was good with a gun. He didn’t really want to be, anymore, but there it was. It was a hard skill to unlearn, and the weight of one in your hand could be as much a comfort as it was a burden. Whether it would be him or Billy who won, if they ever ended up shooting it out, he didn’t know. That wasn’t the point anyway. It wasn't that he wanted to fight Billy, or fight together with Billy. He damn well only wanted to be rid of him, but that seemed to be the only option never on the menu. 

A part of Billy believed the papers, the pamphlets. He ate that stuff up. But he’d been crazy before his name was ever printed on a page, so Doc couldn’t really blame those writers too much. If a man could make himself a legend by sheer force of will, that son of a bitch was going to be the one to manage it.

They’d only ever kissed once. A long night of drinking had turned into a tussle as Doc lost his patience with some idiotic tale that Billy was spouting. He had no memory of whatever it had been about anymore. What he did remember was looking down at Billy’s face, at those damned laughing eyes that drove him crazy and wanting to just make the other man take something seriously for once in his life. So Doc had kissed him. And it hadn’t taken even a second for Billy to kiss him back.

Doc was pretty sure Billy didn’t remember it at all. But he did. Here in the dark he recalled every detail as vividly as if it had happened mere moments ago. The taste of him, whiskey and smoke and something surprisingly sweet that Doc could not identify. The feel of him, no longer struggling to win but striving to draw them closer together, to blur the lines where one's skin began and the other's stopped. The aching desire that had risen in him and rose again, unbidden and unwanted. There were just inches between their bodies now, but those might just as well have been miles. It was not a distance either of them would ever really cross.


End file.
